What Temponea Holds
by Takerslove
Summary: Cody swears she is not going to have dicks push her around, but when one gets to close The Undertaker as to step in for help.


Temponea. When the word first comes to mind you think about some kind of thing with music, but not here not here in Temponea. Temponea lays on the out skirt of the earth. It floats about 50,000 thousand miles away from the highest point on the earth. Only very few people live on this place. It's like a world all on it's own. It has to towns in it call Skyward and Johnson. Both place in each town relay on vacationers to make a living.

Skyward is known for it's bars and adult things while Johnson is more family friendly. One restaurant is called 'Damien's tower' It's a blue glass bubble that hold everything down in the place. The place only hires three girls at a time. Right now Cody, Josey, and Nicole all are friends and all work there.

They can't use their really names since there are so many people that go the bar. Damien, the owner, always made sure the girls were under protection while they were in the club but as far as out side of the club, they were on their own. None of the girls mind there line of work the money is great and the people are fine, all of those who does get drunk and hustle the girls.

Cody goes by the name Candi on account that the her hair was sliver and her gold eyes stuck out like wild fire. Josey went by the name "Barbie" because of her long blonde hair and blue eyes. All she needed was to have everything money can buy. Nicole went by Angel because of her brown long hair that had streaks of blonde in it. It was a good set off when her eyes turned in to a dark brown. Each girl was small statue and average in everything else.

"Barbie your late" Damien jumped on her like wild fire. Damien was built and knew how to handle the regular customers.

"I know I'm sorry"

"Not as sorry as your pay check will be" He said as she walked away.

"Josey" Cody hugged her "Ya made it almost thought you wouldn't show"

"don't get started...I been having problems with Erica's father and Damien doesn't understand that"

"yeah tell me about that" Nicole said slipping on to her skimpy outfit

"Do you like it?" Cody stood in front of the girls in her new outfit

"Don't you think that a bit skimpy?" Josey asked

"a bit, but I can handle myself" Cody said "I won't let people Dick me around"

"okay girl" Nicole said "I'm still watching over ya though"

"Sure" She said and walked out of the dressing room to work.

The two girls looked at one another. Cody was the youngest out of all the girls. She really didn't know what to expect. Josey and Nicole were both 26 and Cody was 24 and a lot of the guys in the club would love to have a 24 and 26 year olds.

The girls were out working the floor delivering drink to their customer. Each girl watched out for one another and that is how it always went. Damien was the type that he really didn't do anything unless there was something totally wrong. There was one guy the girls hates to asked what he would like to drink, and that was... Sam.

"look who you got Candi" Barbie teased

"Oh thanks" She said pushing her hair back and walked over to Sam. Sam was the local customer, but He was know to be a little fresh with the ladies. He never got that way with Candi. "What would you like, Sam"

"Ah Candi," He said a bit pleased "How are you tonight?"

"fine, what would you like?"

"I see that ... how about a two of my normal, one for you" He said and smiled at her with his almost toothless grin. She smiled back and walked away to the bar giving the bartender her order.

"What did he order this time ... you on a plate?" Angel asked

"He brought me a drink how gross I would never drink... He's not that bad, but very flirty. I can handle that" She said brushing her hair off her shoulder

"still be careful" She said and walked up to the long brown hair, built body with sun glasses on "what can I help ya with"

"What ever is on tap" He said brushing her away. She walked back up to the bar and told the bartender her order.

"who is that?" Barbie asked

"he's not a normal around here" Angel said back

"maybe he's single"

"you know the rules no dating anyone who comes in here"

"Oh well ... rules are meant to be broken" She said taking his drink from Angel tray to hers to him. Angel wasn't going to stop her. She did this tons of times before and didn't seam to care, but if Damien found out she would be dead.

"Here you go Mr..." She said placing his drink down.

"Calaway" He said his voice creamy and soothing to her ears. The conversation was cut short by screaming across the room.

"I told you I don't work in that line" Candi screamed at Sam. Sam knocked her over spill her tray of drinks onto her lap.

"You do what I say you will" He scream back as Mr. Calaway, Angel and Damien came rushing to her aid.

Mr. Calaway pulled her up and handed her off to Angel who took her to the back. Mr. Calaway pushed the man back in his seat which started a full brawl with Damien and himself. The two broke it up quickly and Damien told Sam to go home. Damien didn't even bother to go back and check on Candi. He just sat back down on the stool next to the bar.

"I told you to watch out" Angel said

"I did... He asked me to do things to him a slut should do ... not me" She cried her makeup smearing on her face.

"Don't cry come on" Angel patted her back "you have to go out there people are looking for you.

"Who?" She asked "no one that would matter. No one that could put my dreams together"

"Come on get cleaned up" She said and heard a knock on the door. She walked away from her and to the door "yes?"

"is she okay?" The same man asked who helped her

"Who are you?" She asked looking down the broad body

"I'm Mark Calaway" He paused "I helped her out"

"She'll be fine. She thanks you" She said and closed the door.

"Who was that?" Candi asked drying her face off

"A man ... the one that help you out... He looking for ya"

"He's looking for me?" She asked in disbelief

"Yes," She paused "now get out there and forget this thing ever happened" She said before walking out the door to keep the customers happy.

Candi appeared moments later looking like she did before, but in different cloths. She walked over to the table of the man that helped her and placed a beer in front of him.

"it's on the house" Candi said

"oh Thank, Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, Thanks... Sam normally doesn't get like that" She said

"Oh, can you sit and talk a while?" He asked

"um, my sift is over in 2 hours ... if you want to chill here for a while" She said

"Sounds good... I'm Mark" He said

"Candi" She said and walked back to the bar picking up a few more drinks and taking them to the costumers. She could tell Mark's eyes were watching her though those dark glasses and she didn't seam to mind.

The girls finished there shift with a little bit of guys still sitting drinking. There wasn't many so there was no need for them at all. They each got changed in to street cloths and began to leave.

"See you guys" Cody yelled back to the girls as she shut the door noticing Mark was still there waiting for her. She walked next to the table that he was sitting at. "hey" She said

"hi" He paused "sit down, Stay and talk"

"Okay" She said taking a seat. "So, what brings you here?" She asked

"Nothing really, just a somewhere to check out." He said "and you?"

"Oh, I lived here since I moved out of my parents house when I was 18"

"that's cool a strong female"

"Yeah I guess so" She said with a bit of blush in her cheeks "a lot of people come out here in search of something" She paused "what are you in search of?"

"Free time" He laughed a bit "you?"

"um, I wanted to be a writer" She said

"What kind?"

"Poetry" She said "I have a talent for it, but it seam to not matter how good you are, just how you are in bed" She pushed back her hair.

"Sounds like Hollywood" He paused "So, this is were you work."

"Yeah, what do you do?" She questioned

"I'm a professional wrestler" He paused "the wwf" He lowered his voice like not wanting to be noticed.

"come on Candi ... you and your friend has to leave" Damien called

"Why don't you come over to my house? ... it's just down the street you can have a few more drinks if ya like" She said

"Sure" and with that they were both out the door and walking down the street.

There were no cars in Temponea that would pollute the air and wouldn't let the fancy shine threw. There was many houses on a lot of the street, but on Oakland View there wasn't early any. That is were Cody had her house it was tucked away in the hills and had a great few of both towns. It was a writer's dream.

"Make your self at home" She said opening the door to an open hall with winding stair case on the right side. The floors were made out of wood and the stairs had a red rung strip down the middle. Mark could tell she had a fancy taste in decorating.

"Nice house you have here" He said following her to the kitchen where she was digging in the fig. for the beers she knew her brother must have put in there earlier in the week.

"Thanks" She pulled one out and placed it in front of him.

"Thanks" He said to her for the beer. "don't you drink?"

"Never had never will" She said garbing her self a soda.

"Why not?" He asked

"I don't know. Never had the passion for it, it guess. I work and bar and all, but wouldn't drink the crap we serve" She giggled to her comment.

"Oh" He said "Do you have a boyfriend that drinks?"

"No, My brother stoops by ever once in a blue moon. He loves to drink and that's the only reason I knew there were beers in the fig." She said.

The two talked for a while bout one another and learning about each other in detail. Cody didn't tell him about her name not being Candi, but then she would sooner or later. The two seam to have a deep attraction to one another ... something neither of them could tell. It began to get late and Mark didn't want to in trued.

"I should be getting home" He said

"Why don't you stay in one of the guest rooms?" She paused "I bet my brother's cloths would fit ya fine" She said and smiled at him.

"okay Candi"

"Call me Cody"

"Cody" He said again letting the name roll off his lips. Cody loved to her his voice.

Cody showed him up the stairs to the left to the guess room. It was made in mostly blue colors and had a wooden floors the same that ran though the house. She showed him where the bathroom was and where she will be sleeping he needed anything. Mark was grateful and they went to sleep.

Mark slept late in to the afternoon. Cody was down stairs drinking a cup of coffee in the living room while she watched a talk show. Mark came walking down the stairs seeing her dressed in a tube top and pants. He looked at the lovely sight for his eyes.

"where is the kitchen again?" He asked

"come on I'll show you" She giggled

"You owe all of this?" He asked

"Yup" She said "My grandfather passed it on to me about 2 years ago ... that's how long it's been since I was on earth. How is it down there?"

"Nothing out of the normal ... people are still animals"

"aw, what a shame" She poured him a glass "why can't we all just get along"

"I don't know. That would be nice though. I have a house in Florida. I'm not there much. I'm on the road a lot for work."

"I know... My brother is a fan of some Kane character"

"oh you get wrestling up here" She began to laugh

"Yeah... Temponea is just like earth"

"sorry I forgot...What do you do around here for fun"

"You want fun" She gave him a wicked grin and a few moments later they were out the door.

Cody knew the best place to find fun. It was a center that had, dancing, music, drinks, games, and anything and everything you could need to have a fun time. Cody showed the man at the door her pass and pulled Mark in with her.

"what is this place?" He asked yelling over the music

"Fun" She said to him and garbed him a drink. She handed it over to him. "this place has everything you could need to have fun" She said

"Great" He said and took a drink.

He placed his one hand on her hip gliding his hand to her back to arc her into him. They both giggled and laughing dancing the whole night away. There was nothing that could get them off of this rush. The music was great the tempo was fast and soothing. Mark only had a few drinks and Cody didn't mind. Mark held her close not wanting to lose of inch of her body any where.

Mark lend in to her pushing her sliver hair out of the way and looking at her golden eyes in a lust that he didn't think was possible. His green eye got cloud and misty as he looked at her. He was surprised that her eyes was gold. He bend down and brushed his lips lightly against her. She looked back in amazement.

"All those drinks getting to your head?" She asked

"No, Cody" He said pushing back her hair lifting her chin to kiss her deeply and harsh that make her whole body tingle and want more of him. Her mind went blank. "Want to go back to my place ... it's down the street"

"Sure" She said they left the club and walked in to the hotel room that Mark was staying at.

Mark pushed back her sliver hair one more time and kissed her deeply again. she could feel her knees getting weak and her stomach turning. They broke apart breathing heavily "I love your eyes" Mark said "they are gold"

"I know" She said while his hand seam to drop her top to the floor along with his.

Mark slowly kissed down her neck and to her breast having each one in his mouth as he sucked and softly bit his way down her body. He slowly got to his navel and pulled down her jeans and underwear. Her moans and her scent drove Mark nuts and before he knew it he was genteelly making love to her. Making her cry his name louder and louder. He held on to her as she came to him crying and sobbing to his power. He came shortly after her. He held on to her as she still shook a bit more in his arms. He laid down next to her and began to push her wet hair away from her face.

"Mark" She said softly into his chest "I love you" She said

"I love you too" He said and kissed her deeply which just brought on another round.

a few months later

"Look who you have again" Josey teased

"Oh no" Cody sighed and pick up her tray, walking over back to Sam. "What would you like?" She asked with a smile

"I wanted to say I'm sober now, and that I'm sorry"

"okay" She said and looked at Damien who walked over to sit down with Sam

"Leave us alone, Candi" He said and she walked away.

"What's that all about?" Nicole asked

"Sam is sober" Cody said and gave her a look "I wonder how long this one is going to last."

The night was long and slow. She couldn't wait to go home and rest. It was a truing day and it's been a month since she saw Mark, but it felt like a year in the making. She stood at the bar and waiting for her order to get done. Mark came up behind her and she turned around to meet eye to eye and lips to lips with him.

THE END


End file.
